Yesterday Is History Tomorrow Is A Mystery
by Collasoll
Summary: This is going to be a different take on the events of the show and will hopefully develop into a great story. This is my first DxD fanfic, but I'll try my best.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DxD fanfic so let me know what you guys think, all feedback is appreciated**

* * *

I awoke to the load screeching of my alarm clock, '6 AM is too early to wake up, I'll just do what I usually do and sleep in until the afternoon. I can't even remember why I set my alarm clock in the first place. Ah whatever, it's time to go nite nite.'

At that time I heard my mom call my name, "Issei honey, don't forget that today is your first day at Kuoh Academy. You don't want to be late do you?"

As the realization of what my mom said set in I couldn't help but feel conflicting emotions. I was ecstatic that today along with my two best friends Matsuda and Motohama, I would be starting as a second year in a previously all girls school. The three of us had been waiting for this ever since the news broke that Kuoh Academy was becoming a co-ed school. On the downside though I won't be able to play nearly as much video games as I want and my whole sleep schedule will be thrown out of whack.

I'm still thinking about the pros and cons as I glance at my alarm clock and see the time. Oh shit, I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry. At that I jumped out of bed and showered, got dressed, grabbed some toast, and headed out the door. At this rate I'll be able to make it to school in the nick of time. I turn the corner as I'm running towards school and crash into something hard and fall down face first. However, I don't feel the cold hard concrete on my face and am instead feel something warm instead. At the same time my hands are both grabbing something soft almost like a pillow. I squeeze my hands a little thinking that maybe I've been dreaming this whole time.

"A-aaah," As I'm wondering where the mysterious sound came from, I open my eyes and am left speechless. In fact I was not dreaming and what I thought were my pillows were in fact attached to an extremely attractive girl.

Seeing that leap off of her and try to form a sentence that can explain what just happened. There has to be something that I can say, anything come on brain think, think! I've got it I'll just apologize help her up and run off before she can say anything. I cleared my throat, "U-uuum look I'm really sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't look where I was going sorry. Here let me help you up." I grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto her feet, she was obviously shocked about what happened too and was trying to think of something to say. Before she could though, I ran as fast as I could to the school.

My efforts still weren't enough though and I ended up being late to class. By the time I arrived to class everyone else had already taken their seat and the teacher was talking until she noticed me. "Well late on your first day, you sure know how to make a good impression don't you?" The teacher barated me, but quickly sighed and asked for my name.

"It's Issei Hyoudou miss and I'm sorry for being late it won't happen again," With that I took the last empty seat in the back right corner of the room next to my only friends. Luckily we were able to get the same homeroom so I could at least start of the day talking with my friends.

"So Ise," Matsuda whispered while leaning towards me, "Why were you late? We all promised to meet up early and pick out the best seats in the class. You weren't here so Motohama and I had to lock down these seats on our own which wasn't easy I must say because all of the girls were lining up to sit next to me!"

I laughed while rolling my eyes, "Yeah sure they were." That's one thing M&M is always good for, a good laugh. It's been the three of us for so long now that I can't even remember a time when we weren't friends. Realizing that I never answered his question and replied, "Well, um I kind of crashed into someone on the way to school while not paying attention which held me up for a while."

M&M looked at my with suspicious eyes and could tell that I was blushing. I couldn't help it really, I made it to second base with the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my life. Come to think of it she was wearing the same uniform as all of the other girls at this school…wait there's no way she goes to this school right? I sure hope not any way she probably thinks I'm a total pervert, which I am, and that's not good. She probably told all of her friends that some boy groped her on her way to school, if word gets out I'll be suspended or worse on my first day. Dark thoughts continue to form in my brain until I hear the bell ring, I say my goodbyes to M&M as we have a different schedule for the rest of the day and head to my next class.

The only other time that I've been on campus was during the tour during the summer and needless to say I was distracted by all of the smoking hot girls. Sadly this means that I have no clue how to get to my next class or where anything is really. Just when I'm about to give up and head back to the main office to ask for directions I see a girl looking out the window at the end of the hallway at what appears to be a vegetable garden. I seize this opportunity to ask for directions and hope that she may be able to tell me where to go. Once I finally build up the confidence to say something I ask, "Um miss, is there any way that you would be willing to show me how to get to my next class? I'm kind of lost since it's my first day, but I don't want to be an inconvenience in any way." At this the girl turns around and I lose my entire train of thought, there's no doubt about it that was the girl I ran into on the way to school. This is not good, she's going to think I'm a stalker on top of being a perv.

To my surprise though she smiles and responds, "You are the boy from earlier today aren't you? I recognize your face, it was quite bold of you to grab me like that in public."

"Uh look that was an accident I didn't mean to I'm sorry I'll just go," I mumble and start to walk the other way.

"Look I was just joking, lighten up, I'm not mad I know it was an accident. I guess I should introduce myself now, my name is Akeno Himejima and I'm a third year. And you?"

"Well okay, my name is Issei Hyoudou and even though I just transferred here I am a second year."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to show you to your next class, except this time try keeping your hands to yourself." I start mumbling trying to apologize again but she cuts me off with her laughing, "I told you to lighten up didn't I? I was just joking again. Now let me see your schedule." With that she grabs my schedule out of my hands and thinks for a few moments before leading me to what I can only assume is my next class. With that we say our goodbyes and I head into class and this time luckily I wasn't late.

As the class period continues I pay no attention to what the teacher is saying and instead think of that girl. She really does look perfect with her long black hair, violet eyes, and tantalizing curves. On top of all of that she wears a school uniform which is apart of every perverted boys fantasies. I definitely have to keep a look out for her as school goes on. It's not like I'm going to try to talk to her or anything along those lines, but I'll definitely start admiring her from afar any chance that I get. Of course I can't let M&M know about the specifics of what happened this morning or they will never let me live it down and they might start spreading rumors around school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support on the story so far, I hope that it will become better over time**

* * *

The last bell rang and it was finally time to go home for the day, to say that my first day was interesting would be an understatement. As the events of today were playing out through my head my lack of attention caused me to crash yet again. The force of whatever I crashed into was so strong that I fell backwards onto my ass. I could feel the nausea filling up in me and I wasn't even able to open my eyes. Strangely enough though there was a unfamiliar weight that was keeping me from being able to sit up. "Oh, no you're bleeding! Here let me help you," the wind had been knocked out of me very hard when I fell so I still wasn't able to open my eyes, all I knew was that the voice came from a female.

Willing myself to see who the mysterious woman was I slowing opened my eyes little by little until they were completely opened. I had a strong sense of deja vu because of what had happened earlier today with Akeno, except I had no idea who this girl was. She was wearing a school uniform but it wasn't from my school or any other in the are that I knew of. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself from checking her out top to bottom. It turned out that the weight I was feeling was from her straddling my lap. A girl sitting on my lap in public like this? It's amazing how many perverted thoughts I'm having at once, M&M would be so proud of me. I can't wait to rub in in their faces.

Seeming to snap out of a trance she started moving for the first time and fumbling around in her pocket until she grabbed what looked like handkerchief. "Now, I need you to hold still for me," even though I had no idea who this girl was her voice was so soothing that it felt like I had no choice but to obey her command. I nodded my head slightly to show her that I understood and with that she brought the handkerchief down to my forehead and started wiping it off. Was I sweating that much? This is so pathetic she probably thinks I'm a huge overly sweaty creep. To my surprise though, once she pulled away the handkerchief it was no longer white and instead dark red almost like the color of….blood. Wait blood? Was I bleeding?

My hand slowly started to make its way to touch my forehead when she grabbed me. What is it now? "Don't," she whispered, "If you touch the wound and your hands are the slightest bit dirty you'll get an infection. Don't worry though, I'm very clumsy so I always carry a first aid kid with me, so just let me patch you up."

"O-okay, but could you please stop straddling me? As much as I like it, its causing me a lot of pain right now," I choked out.

"I'm so sorry here I was trying to help you out after crashing into and now I'm causing you pain," she apologized as she slowly lifted herself off of me. Then she pulled the first aid kit out of her purse and started to work on my forehead. Within a couple of minutes she had completely disinfect the wound and put a bandaid on my forehead where the blood had been coming from. "Sorry about the bandaid, I don't usually need to use them on others so I only have girly ones."

"Don't worry about it," I said while moving into a sitting position and then slowly but surely making my way onto two feet. "Oh, my name is Issei Hyoudou by the way. Thanks again for fixing me up."

"My name is Yuma," she shyly responded. "I was wondering if maybe I could have your number so that we could hang out sometimes?"

"You want to hang out with me," I quizzically responded. "What would you want to hang out with me for anyway?"

"Well I was hoping that you would consider becoming my boyfriend. I know we've only just met but you seem really nice and I've never had a boyfriend before," her cheeks became the brightest shade of red I'd ever seen as she said that.

She wants to be my girlfriend? But she looks so cute and nice what would she want with someone like me? Well I can't think of any reason not to...oh yeah Akeno. I know that the two of us will never go out but a boy can dream right? But if she were to find out that I was dating someone else then I'd have no chance at all of ever being with her. But what should I say to Yuma so that she understands? Ah yes, I've got it. "Yuma I'm sorry but I won't go out with someone until we've gotten to know each other first so how do you feel about becoming friends first?"

She hesitated at my words and it almost looked like she scowled at me. Then immediately after that she was smiling and jumping up and down, "Friends? That sounds amazing Issei! Then we will be able to get to know each other better for when we start dating!"

I can't believe that actually worked! This way if the one in a million chance of me having a chance with Akeno becomes reality then I'll be with her and if it doesn't then I can start dating Yuma! It does seem like kind of a dick move even to me, but desperate times call for desperate measures. With that we traded contact information, said our goodbyes, and I made my way home.

Due to my run in with Yuma I was home later than usual and my mom had just finished making supper. I washed my hands and then made my way to the kitchen table. "So how was school today Ise? Did anything interesting happen?" My mom asked me. She really was the best, her and dad both even though they always call me a pervert and try to embarrass me.

"Uh nothing out of the ordinary happened today, I think I'm really going to like it here" I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents about the events of today because if I did the embarrassment would be unlike anything ever before. Sadly I would just have to keep the events of today to myself. One thing wasn't a lie though, I was definitely looking forward to attending Kuoh Academy. With all of the hot girls, my friends, and did I mention hot girls at my new school everything was turning up Ise.

After supper I made my way to my bedroom and turned on my PC and hopped into the group discord I had with M&M. "Guys remember how I crashed into that upperclassmen Akeno on the way to school?"

"Oh hells yeah," Matsuda replied. "That chick is smoking hot I can't believe you had the honor of touching her. I wish I could touch her all over if you know what I mean wink wink."

"That's not where I was going, but thanks or that. On my way home I wasn't paying attention and I ended up crashing into another girl…" I started until I was hastily cut off.

"Another one! Are you for real! What the hell dude! Share the wealth!" Motohama exclaimed in a displeased manner.

"Anyways, long story short she asked me to be her boyfriend," I blurted out. Eerily both of my friends stopped talking which made me think that something went wrong with discord. While I was checking it multiple minutes went by with complete silence.

Then out of the blue Motohama loudly yelled, "So you think your so cool? You got this girlfriend now? She's probably super ugly back me up Matsuda." Matsuda calmy agreed and I started to lose my cool.

"FYI she was one of the most attractive girls I have ever seen before and she was also super nice. But there is nothing to worry about, I told her I wanted to be just friends, for now anyways," I explained. That would clear everything up, there's no way they'll be mad at me anymore.

"WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?," Motohama screamed into the mic. "You're telling me that for the first time in your life not only was a girl nice to you and talked to you but she asked you to be her boyfriend. And then you went and turned her down? What the hell man, where is the logic in that?"

"Look, I didn't turn her down all that I said was I wanted to get to know her first. What if I had said yes to her and then that prevented me from having a chance with Akeno? I want to at least find out how she feels about me before I take any action," I exclaimed with pride.

M&M didn't like my answer and we ended up bickering for the rest of the night which meant that I wasn't able to get even a wink of sleep before school. Man was I going to be a zombie at school or what?


	3. Chapter 3

**I plan on updating twice a week with each chapter being around 1500 words. However if I can only post once during a certain week then I will write 3000 words. That is as long as people are enjoying the story anyway. So that means that I will do my best to write another chapter of this length for tomorrow.**

* * *

"Hello Kokabiel, things are going as planned and soon we will see whether or not he needs to be killed."

The rest of the first week was far tamer than my first day of school. I occasionally saw Akeno in the hallways with a red haired beauty, but we had not spoken since the first day. As for Yumi, we decided that we would hangout on the weekend and maybe go to a restaurant and see a movie. I was worried when Yuma asked me to do this because it seemed like a date to me, but she assured me it wasn't one. Which I was glad to hear because I was still holding out hope for Akeno.

It was finally Saturday and I had officially made it through my first week at Kuoh Academy. Looking back it was far more entertaining than I had previously thought it would be. This just might be the first school I'll be happy to attend. I turned my head slightly so that I could see the clock. Huh, is it that time already? Oh shit! I told Yuma I would meet her at noon and it's already quarter til. Even if I ran all of the way to the restaurant it would take me half an hour at the least to get there. There was only one option left, I was going to have to turn to the worst case scenario. I sighed as I put my head down in shame while walking into the living room. My dad was reading the newspaper while my mom was vacuuming the furniture and neither of the two noticed my presence. I clear my throat so they could hear me, "Um, could one of you take me to a restaurant in the car. If not I will be really late."

"Late for what," My mom teased. "Is it a date with a girl from school?"

"What? No it's not mom! I'm just meeting a friend!" I yelled back in embarrassment. This was exactly why I didn't want to ask them in the first place. All they do is embarass me whenever they can.

"Sure son, start the car and I'll be right out," My dad said as he put the newspaper down.

"Oh come on, don't you want to tease Ise too?" My mom asked.

"The poor kid, can't you see you're embarrassing him and he's getting all nervous about his big date." My dad responded with a laugh. I honestly can't stand them whenever they hear something about me and a girl they go crazy.

Due to my parents teasing me I ended up being 10 minutes late. Surely enough as soon as I entered the restaurant I saw that Yuma's was making a pouty face. I could tell that she was upset that I didn't make it on time. "Look I'm sorry that I didn't make it on time, but how about I pay for the meal. Will that make up for being late?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Hmph! I guess so, but don't do it again it isn't chivalrous to make a lady wait for you," she chastised him in response.

"It won't happen again I promise," I tell her. The rest of the day goes by far smoother than the beginning and I had a lot of fun. I know that I told her that this wasn't a date, but it felt like it was one. To be honest I kind of wished it was a date. I'd never been on one before and this girl obviously liked me otherwise she wouldn't have asked me to be her boyfriend. I was just warming up to the idea when I saw a familiar face in the distance of the movie theatre parking lot. It looked like Akeno, or at least I was pretty sure. We were on opposite sides of the lot so it was hard to see that far away. Seeing Akeno distracted me causing me to leave my guard open. I could feel my head being turned away from Akeno and before I knew what was happening Yuma started pulling me into her warm embrace. This was the closest that I had ever been to a girl and she was burying my face in her melons. I was losing all sense of thought when I heard someone clear their throat. At that I finally came back to my senses and started to slowly move away from Yuma and turn toward the direction of the sound. As I turned my head I saw Akeno and my jaw dropped to the floor and I wasn't able to speak. She looked like an absolute bombshell in a short black dress, thigh high boots, and a necklace that fell right in between her partially exposed breasts. "So Ise," Akeno calmly asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

At her words my face turned unbearably red and while I was fumbling about trying to come up with an answer the unexpected happened. "Yes, but it's okay. I'm Yuma, Ise were just wrapping up our date," Yuma said with a coy smile. Hearing her response only made me more flustered and I still couldn't think of anything to say.

As Akeno heard those words she flinched and it looked like she was sad. "Is that true then Ise?" She asked me with hopeful eyes.

"It's not what it looks like. We're just hanging out as friends," I replied once I had regained my composure.

"Oh Ise, that's such a hurtful thing to say. Especially after we shared a kiss," Yuma cut in. What is she doing? She's making this situation worse on me. At that Akeno's expression turned hard and emotionless and she walked away.

"Yuma? What the hell was that? You know that we've never kissed before!" I shouted.

"But we did remember? We shared that shake together and there was only one straw. An indirect kiss is still a kiss." Yuma calmly responded. With that I threw my arms up and sighed, I just couldn't win today. While we were walking home we came across a fountain in the park and Yuma stopped to look at it. Then she quietly asks me, "Ise would you die for me?" After saying those words she transformed into something else entirely and she had black wings that sprouted from her back. I was at a loss for words. Suddenly I felt pain unlike anything that I had ever felt before searing through my body and everything turned to darkness.

"Thank you for saving him Rias," Akeno exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"There's no need to thank me Akeno, I know what he means to you and also I could tell that there was something special about him from the first time I met him," Rias responded with a smile.

"But you went so far as to use up all 8 of your pawns in order to save him. Are you sure that you didn't make to hasty of a decision? You and I both know that you can't ever get those pieces back," Akeno worriedly asked.

"It's fine, we both know how much thought I put into everything I do. Using all of the pieces on him is a calculated risk that we just have to take. Now why don't you go home and get some rest, you haven't left his side since we brought him here," Rias advised her.

"No," Akeno quickly replied. "I won't leave his side until he wakes up! I'm never letting him go ever again. Once was more than enough times!" Akeno yelled and she burst out into tears. Rias understood how she felt and left at once.

My eyelids slowly forced their way open only for me to be blinded by a bright light above me. I moved my right hand to scratch an itch on my left arm, at least I tried to but the pain was so excruciating that I could barely move my hand at all. My whole body felt like a pile of crap and I didn't like it. After 15 minutes of laying down I put all of my effort into sitting up. With one glance I could tell that I was in my room. While I was looking around my room I noticed that there was a sleeping girl sitting in my gaming chair next to my bed. Wait! That's not just any girl, that's Akeno! But why would she be here? How did she get here? My house is always locked and I doubt she could pick a lock.

Without my noticing she had woken up and ecstatically exclaimed, "Oh Ise, you're okay! I'm so happy! I thought that you were a goner for sure!"

"Uh thanks, but why are you in my room?" I asked because there was no logical answer that I could think of. I mean we only really talked once and I definitely never told her where I lived.

Her face turned bright red which made me think she was sick or something, but before I could think about it for too long she started, "It's a long story but I'll tell you about what happened last night and why. If you have any questions then ask me once I'm done explaining everything. Okay?" I nodded my head curious as to what she was about to say next.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I still couldn't wrap my head around what Akeno told me. Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils? I would have thought she was just crazy, but that explained what happened with Yuma. So that means I'm a devil now and that red-haired girl I saw with Akeno the other day is my master? This sounds way too kinky to be true!

I headed off to school in hopes that I could keep myself distracted during the day. It was too much for my brain to process and it was starting to really hurt. As the day went on I was more and more distracted by school and I was almost able to get the whole thing out of my head. Almost was the key word, because as the last bell rang and school was officially over the class started to get chaotic. All of the girls started acting funny and I was confused until I saw him. I didn't know his name but I had heard about him from M&M. He was the pretty boy type that every girl wants to be with. I honestly can't stand tools like that, they just piss me off.

Weirdly enough he kept walking to me and then spoke up, "My name is Yuuto Kiba, but my friends call me Kiba." He extended his out to me as if trying to shake hands.

Him being here was starting to piss me off so I scoffed and said, "Yeah, who cares anyway?"

"That's quite an abysmal bedside manner you have there. Anyways I'm here because Rias asked me to take you to the club room once school was out." He replied with a smile.

"Eh, I don't really feel like it. Maybe some other time," I coldly answered. There was a murmur among the girls at that and I could tell that they were all starting to hate me.

"Okay Ise how about I rephrase this, Akeno will be there too," Kiba slyly remarked. That got my attention and I agreed to follow him. He laughed as if he knew he was going to have to resort to telling me that from the beginning. As we walked to the club room he started telling me about himself and asking me about personal questions. Maybe I was too hasty in judging him, he seems genuine. We arrived at the old school building where the club room was at. To be honest it looked very ominous and rugged. I can't believe that this used to be the school.

We were just about to walk in when I heard two voices talking. "Look you need to tell him sooner or later he deserves to know," The first girl said. "I know, but I just can't it's my fault and if he remembers then he'll resent me." The other voice replied. That voice was familiar, could it be Akeno? My questions were answered when Kiba opened the door to the club room. The two girls were in fact Rias and Akeno and they both looked as if they suspected we overheard their conversation. I was going to ask them what they were talking about but Kiba nudged my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he shook his head. I see, so whatever they were talking about I shouldn't know. Got it, I'll just play dumb.

"So Ise I see you made it," Rias stated with a warm smile on her face. "Akeno told you about what's going on right?" I nodded my head. "Good, so this is the Occult Research Club. We use this club as a front to do our jobs as devils whenever we need to. The members right now are Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and myself. Do you know who Koneko is?"

"Uh, is she the "school mascot" that I've been hearing about?" I ask curiously. I still haven't met many people since I only recently started so I hope I got the right person.

"That's right," Rias replied. "She's a first year student here. She had some business to attend to, but she should be here sooner or later. Now to get to the point, I asked you here today to not only properly introduce you to the club members but also to get you set up with your first job. I need you to take one of Koneko's requests since she is overly booked. Before you worry yourself let me explain, all you have to do is make a pact with the client. A pact means that you make a deal with the client by providing them with a service in order for something in return."

"Okay, I think I get the idea," I respond. After some more in depth discussion about the jobs I'm supposed to do I head off to my first client.

"So, Akeno are you going to be alright with him here?" Rias questioned.

"Its fine I just need to keep my distance from him is all. I can't let something like what happened on the first day happen again. If I get too close to him then it'll bring up emotions from the past and I won't be able to hold myself back," Akeno replied as she broke down in tears.

"I understand, but someday he will find out and I feel like it would be best if it came from you. I think you're being too hard on yourself anyway he seems like a good guy, I'm sure he would forgive you if he remembered," Rias uttered.

The next couple of weeks went by and things were turning out great. When I wasn't talking to M&M I was with the club so I was always entertained. The only thing that bothered me was that it seemed like Akeno was avoiding me. If we were saw each other in the hallway she would quickly turn around and run in the other direction and she seemed to stand as far away from me as possible during club meetings. I don't know what I could have done to her. I feel bad though and I'm not sure what to do. Wait! Could she be mad about the whole crashing into her thing on the first day? That can't be it can it? I mean I apologized and she acted as if it was no big deal. But if that isn't the problem then what the hell could it be?

I was still pondering this as I was walking in the park completely lost in thought when I crashed into something. I looked up and saw an attractive blonde in a nun outfit. What the hell is this! Why do I keep running into hot girls like this! I guess that means I should pay more attention while I'm walking. The girl had fallen on her but so I walked over to her and held my hand out to her so that I could help her up. "My name's Ise," I mumbled nervously.

"H-hi, m-my name is Asia." She stuttered out. "Um this might seem like too much to ask but could you maybe show me where the church is? I'm new to the area and I have no clue how to get their."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure thing, I grew up in this town so I know where everything is," I proudly exclaimed. We made small talk the whole way to the church and I got to know a little bit about her. She's definitely the nicest person I've ever met. She tried to get me to enter the church with her since I went through all the trouble of showing her around, but I just couldn't. I felt a strange sense of danger when I looked at the church and it was honestly freaking me out. I guess it would make sense that a devil wouldn't be very prone to enter a church. After I turned her down we went our separate ways promising to meet again at some point.

Due how far out of the way it was to go to her church I missed supper. After looking through the fridge I noticed some leftover mac and cheese that we had had a couple of nights ago and popped it in the microwave. After finishing supper I decided that it would probably be best to go to bed as soon as possible so I started to get ready. I walked into the bathroom and slowly took off my clothes before hopping in the shower. For the first time in a while my mind was clear of thought and it was nice and peaceful. After drying off I went straight to bed and not too long after drifted off to sleep on my comfortable bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part of this is from the show but I'm purposely not making the wording and all of that the exact same. It's just similar and I mixed around a little bit and combined things. I don't want to write word for word things from the show because that feels wrong so that's part of the reason that I'm doing this.**

* * *

These days I couldn't help but feel like a failure of a devil. Everyone else in the club was able to make contracts frequently but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even make one lousy contract. If I could just make one then I know I wouldn't feel so bad anymore. Maybe this week things will change and my luck will finally turn around.

Once school was over I headed over to the club room just like any other day. As I was walking up to the doors I overheard a heated conversation. "We need to be more careful with these new exorcists in town that means none of us should be on our own!" Then another voice pointed out, "Well he can't exactly make a contract if one of us is breathing down his neck like a babysitter. Is that seriously what you want to do? Do you know how demeaning that will feel to him?" The first voice debated, "Who cares if it's demeaning at least he'll be safe!" A laugh came from the second voice before she replied, "If you care so much why don't you just tell him? We can all see how he looks at you, if you really wanted him you could just have him. If you did that you would always be by his side right? Then you wouldn't have to worry about this!" At that I heard a loud smack before the first voice uttered, "Why would you bring that up!? You know I can't what's wrong with you?" It seemed like it would have been ill mannered of me to walk in on the conversation so I made my way home. I could tell from the voices that it was Akeno and Rias but I don't understand what they were saying at all. They were definitely talking about me but it seemed like there was something more than that.

So Akeno doesn't believe that I have what it takes to protect myself? I'll show her just how strong I have become. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the summoning request that Kiba had handed me before school got out. He told me to talk with Rias about a plan to help me make a contract before leaving. That is what I was on my way to do but after hearing that heated conversation I decided to try to work it out on my own. Taking my bike to summon requests really sucks. It takes too long to get to people's houses so I'm always yelled at for being late, it's exhausting riding a bike, and it makes me look like a chump. Sooner or later though I'll be able to travel by a circle, there's no doubt about it.

I took one last look at the summon request to make sure I was in the right place. Yep, sure enough I'm at the right place. Knowing that I made my way to the front door and rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few minutes I pressed it again. Things went on this way for a little while until I gave up and decided to try to open the door. My hand moved to the door knob and I turned it while pushing the door inward. To my surprise the door was unlocked. Okay but all of the lights are off, well that's not true I can see a light coming from around the corner. Remembering my manners I closed the door behind me took my shoes off and started calling to the summoner. I wasn't prepared though for what I found next. As I made my way down the hallway I took a right turn and walked into the lighted room. It seemed like an average dining room and a pretty average house in general. As I was gazing around the house something caught my eye on the kitchen floor. The light was on but it was very dim so it was hard for me to see. Due to that I slowly walked toward what caught my eye and bent down. What I saw made me instantly regret my decisions and I started feeling the need to vomit. It was a dismembered corpse that had been torn to shreds and there was blood everywhere. I missed it at first because my eyes hadn't adjusted to the dimness of the room but there was blood everywhere I looked as if the house was a canvas and this person's blood was the paint.

This had to be the summoner but what the hell happened to him? Just as I was about to reach into my pocket to grab my phone and call Rias I heard a disturbing laugh. "Well if it isn't the devil scum that I was waiting for," the voice snarled. "This demon worshipper was just an appetizer, not it's time for the main course!"

"Wait, you did this?" I mumbled. How can someone be that messed up? I don't know who this guy is but I'm scared. He's a full blown psychopath. "How could you do that to someone?"

"Someone?" He growled. "That was not a person. Anyone who knowingly colludes with devils loses the right to be called human."

"You don't have a right to speak after what you did to this person! So get off of your high horse you're the only one here who isn't human!" I yelled in response.

"Now you're just pissing me off you little brat. Do you even know who I am?" He spat at me, "I am an exorcist from the church! This is my job! I don't need to be lectured by some lowly devil. Now how do you want to die?" With that he pulled out a gun and a sword. This is bad, things are going downhill very very quickly. The only reason that I came here was so that I could prove myself to the club members and redeem myself. However it looks like my recklessness has done me in. There's no way I could beat this guy, I still barely know anything about fighting.

A searing pain shot through my left leg and then once again this time in my right leg. I looked down and saw a bullet hole in each leg. So this is how I will meet my end? Interesting. My consciousness started to fade until I heard a girl's voice. But not just any voice I could swear that I know that voice. I looked up and saw the owner of the voice, it was none other than Asia. Why is she hear in a place like this? Is she an exorcist too? Was the whole thing a set up yesterday to lure me into the church and kill me? As my doubts started to rise Asia threw herself in between me and the psychopath. "Don't hurt him!" She pleaded. Wait is she on my side?

"Get out of the way Asia, that is a piece of devil scum and we both know what we do to devils," He impatiently stated.

"No, I know that devil's are bad but Ise is a good person. I know it in my heart. God would want us to forgive him and leave him alone," She argued.

"You're on his side then? Fine! I was told that I can't kill you but there are other ways I could pleasure myself with a young blonde slut like yourself," The man countered. He grabbed Asia and was just about to start touching her when a circle appeared behind me. Out of it came Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and finally Rias.

"Ooo goodie more prey to hunt," The man squealed while clapping his hands and laughing. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"You do realize that you don't stand a chance against all of us do you?" Attacking us now would be pointless, just surrender now and get it over with," Rias exclaimed.

"True true, it would be rather difficult for me to fight all of you on my own. However if I take a look at the time on my watch, yep. It looks like reinforcements should be here at any moment," He said with a victorious smile on his face. I saw Rias's face turn to panic just for a moment before she started barking out orders.

"Okay Akeno make the circle while Kiba and Koneko hold him off. I'll grab Ise and once the circle is completed we'll escape," Rias explained. Knowing their duties my club mates started to work on their tasks. Rias then made her way over to me and picked me up and carried me to Akeno and the circle. Once the circle was finished Rias called Kiba and Koneko back from fighting the guy. But we can't leave without Asia.

"Wait, someone grab Asia!," I yelled. "She saved me, now it's our turn to save her!"

"I'm sorry Ise but no can do. Only members of Rias's house can travel in this circle. We'll just have to leave her behind," Akeno explained.

That didn't sit well with me so I yelled, "We can't just leave her here! Asia come on let's go!"

"Ise don't worry about me I'm sure that we'll meet again someday soon," Asia assured me. With that we teleported back to the club room.

"What the hell was that? How could you just leave her behind like that?" I screamed.

"Relax Ise," Akeno calmly stated, "They won't hurt her she'll be fine."

There was no way I could believe what she was saying. That guy was bad news and whoever his reinforcements were I'm sure that they are just as bad as he is if not worse. "You don't that for sure though do y-" I started. Before I could finish pain shot through my left cheek and I fell onto the ground. As I looked up I saw that Rias had slapped me.

"What were you doing with an exorcist anyway? How did you know her?" Rias questioned.

"I met earlier this week when I showed her how to get to the church," I answered still unclear of why she asked.

"Ise churches are enemy lines, just being near them should cause a feeling of discomfort throughout your body," Rias informed me.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I did feel something along those lines," I told her.

"Exactly which is why you should never associate with the church members or a church," She lectured me. We argued for a little bit before she sent me away along with everyone other than Akeno.

"You know you were a little harsh on Ise today right?" Akeno asked?

"Yeah I know, but we both know that I was telling him that to protect him and guard his well being. I would have assumed that you of all people would agree with me," Rias countered. At that the conversation had been successfully shut down.


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate all of the support on this story, it encourages me to continue and make the best story that I can. It means a lot to me that other people like this just as much as I do. Since last chapter was a little over 1800 words this one will only be around 1200 to keep with the 3000 words a week quota.**

* * *

"Akeno and I have somewhere to be so we'll talk with you when we come back," Rias assured. Her words didn't console me at all though, Asia was all I could think about. She was going to be punished and it was all my fault. Now that her bosses knew that she was friends with a devil they were going to make an example out of her. On top of all that no one else in the club seemed to care. I know we're devils but can't we still be good people? Isn't it our moral duty to save Asia? In the end it doesn't matter to me, I'm going to save Asia even if it kills me. There is no way I can live knowing that someone is in trouble because of me.

"See ya guys later," I murmured before walking towards the exit. As if reading my mind Kiba grabbed my hand to stop me.

"You can't. You know that. What you're planning on doing is suicide," Kiba reasoned with me.

"Well, I don't really care if I die or not, I have to save her. I won't let an innocent person suffer, so don't try and stop me," hissed as I pulled his arm off and continued walking.

"Who said anything about stopping you? All I said was that going alone would be suicide," Kiba replied with a smile. "Isn't that right Koneko?" She shook her head in agreement which caught me completely off guard.

"So you're telling me that you two will help me go directly against our master's orders? Are you really okay with this?" I asked. Why would a loyal knight like Kiba betray his master's orders? What was he playing at?

"When it comes down to it I do whatever I feel is in Rias's best interest even if it is against her wishes. If you died then Rias would take it very hard and she would never be able to use your pawn pieces so her house would never be complete. Also I think of you as my comrade and I hope to be close friends in the future so keeping you safe is my priority. Anyways you aren't the only one who has a score to settle with the fallen angels," blurted out.

I thought about his words for a second. If he and Koneko really did want to help me then the odds of saving Asia would increase drastically and I might not even have to die to do it. Seeing as this was my only option I agreed and the three of us made our way to the church. The church was the likeliest place that the fallen angels would be at in town. In record timing we made it to the outside of the church. The three of us were hidden in the bushes until we could come up with a fool proof plan that would allow us to save Asia and make it out alive. As I was still pondering our plan of attack I saw Koneko move to the church's front doors. Not wanting to be left behind the two of us followed until we were directly in front of the doors to the church. I was just to ask Koneko what the hell she was doing when she started to speak.

"There's no point in hiding, they is no way that they don't already know we're here," Konoko reasoned. As I thought about it I couldn't help but agree with her. They had to know that I would come for her and most likely they have cameras all around outside incase of situations like this would rise up.

"Good point," Kiba chimed in. "Let's hurry on in then." Kiba led the way while Koneko fell to the back as if they were protecting me. Once we entered the church we noticed how strangely quiet it was. If this really was the place then where were the enemies? I was just about to tell the others that this was the wrong place when I heard a familiar laugh that sent a chill down my spine. The exorcist from earlier walked to the middle of the church with his usual creepy attitude.

"Hello again devil scum. Would it be too hasty for me to presume that you three came here to die?" He asked with a sinister smile.

"You know the reason that we're here. It's because you douche bags took Asia. Give her back!" I screamed as I lost my composure.

"My my, you really seem to care about this girl don't you? Well then I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you but she's going through the ritual right now and once she finishes she'll die. Well I guess I shouldn't say sorry since I really don't care what happens to that slut but…" He taunted.

"We're going to kill you you piece of shit. Harming an innocent girl for no reason is despicable," I countered. Before he could come up with a reply the three of us charged and attacked.

"Do you hear that commotion upstairs?" Raynare asked Asia. "It looks like you're friends made it just in time. Now what should we do? Should I make you watch them die or make them watch you die?"

"D-don't hurt them, they haven't done anything wrong. It's me that you want anyway, so please just don't hurt them," Asia pleaded.

"Aw you really seem to care for that brat with the sacred gear don't you? How well do you even know him? Did he tell you that I was his girlfriend?" Raynare questioned trying to toy with Asia's emotions.

Raynare could see the shock that came to Asia's face from her words and started to laugh. "There's no way that Ise would date someone like you! He's a good person!" Asia yelled.

Raynare changed into her Yuma form so Asia would understand. "See this is how I was able to gain his trust. It was too easy really, virgins are so horny that they wouldn't hesitate to trust a pretty girl. I could have killed him right off of the bat but it was fun toying with his emotions for the date before seeing the shock and terror in his eyes as I stabbed him with my spear of light," Raynare jeered in delight.

"You're such a terrible person. How could you do that to someone as pure hearted as Ise. That could have long lasting effects on his mind. How were you ever an angel? You far worse than devils are," Asia cried out. She was scared out of her mind but she didn't want any harm to come to Ise.

"You bitch!" Raynare screamed as she slapped Asia in the face. "Who do you think you are talking down to me? I used to be an angel all you are is a filthy little human. In our eyes you're nothing more than pesky insects that we can squash to our pleasing. I would watch your tongue because if you don't I'll cut it out," Raynare promised. "It looks like the ritual has almost been completed, just a little more and your Twilight Healing sacred gear will be mine and I'll become the strongest fallen angel."


	7. Chapter 7

A blinding light shone in my eyes and caused me to wake up. I slowly got up out of bed and made my way downstairs for breakfast. I had a pounding headache so I had to try my hardest to focus on every action that I did. Just making it to the fridge and drinking the milk in the carton took up the same focus that I would usually spend on a final exam. Something must be wrong with me, I guess that I will have to meet up with Rias to see what is happening.

"Umm…. Ise what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw my mom, my dad, and Asia sitting at the dinner table.

The shock was so much that I fell over. What happened? The last thing I remember was Raynare stealing the Twilight Healing sacred gear from Asia causing her to die. Now that I knew that Asia was alive I ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're alive Asia!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Ise!" I heard my mom yell. I turned around to face her and was confused by the disgusted look on her face. "Where are your clothes?" After my mom said those words I looked down and saw that I was only wearing my underwear. Things became very awkward and uncomfortable for me at that moment so I ran upstairs to hide in my room.

Not too long after I made it into my room I heard a knock on my door. I told them to come in and saw that it was none other than Asia. "So Ise you can't remember what happened last night can you?"

"No I can't," I replied. "How did you happen to know that?"

"Last night Rias told me that you probably were going to lose some memory from last night due to how hard your head hit the ground," Asia mentioned in a matter of fact tone.

"If I may ask, how did I hit my head again?" I uttered in a curious tone.

"Well after Raynare killed me you went berserk and eventually took her down but in the process you fell from where you were fighting directly on your head and the ground cracked due to your impact. Any normal human would have died but due to the fact that you are a devil you were able to survive with the only side effect being memory loss," Asia explained.

Wait, I could have sworn that she just said that she died…. I must have been hearing things right? I mean she is here right now in the flesh so she couldn't have died now could she. "Um I might be wrong but I thought I heard you mention that you died? Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, the truth is that Raynare killed me for my sacred gear. The only reason that I am here now it because after I died Rias reincarnated me as a devil," Asia replied.

"Wait so you're telling me that you are a devil now? There is no way," I tell her in disbelief. Asia is the exact opposite of what a devil should be, there is no way that she became a devil right?

"Aren't you curious about why I am staying at your place?" She chides me.

"Well yeah, now that you mention it I was very confused about that whole thing," I started. "So why are you here again?"

"Well Rias told me that I could stay here if I wanted to be close to you and I do so here we are. Rias also 'talked' with your parents again so that is why have welcomed me with open arms," Asia murmured in her typical timid voice.

"Okay well I am done asking questions for today, I just woke up and I have already had a too much information given to me. I will ask you more about this in a couple of days so that we can clear the air," I tell her as I make my way to the shower.

"Who would have thought that Ise's sacred gear was the Red Dragon Emperor," Rias stated in disbelief. "No wonder why he took up all of my pawns, do you realize how lucky this is? He is our secret weapon."

"To be honest I'm surprised as well, I always knew he was special but not like that. Only one other sacred gear like his exists in the world, which is a 1 in 4 billion chance of possessing it. That's not just lucky that is almost impossible," Akeno countered. "To think I grew up with him and had no idea about this until now." A hurt expression came over her face as she remembered the past.

"This is the last time I will ever bring it up, but you should tell him. It is his past you shouldn't deprive him of critical information from his past," Rias reasoned.

"You and I both know that I have my reasons for what I am doing," Akeno argued.

"Yes, you're right. If you won't get close with him though then I guess that gives me the free pass to take my chance," Rias teased.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Akeno stuttered.

"If you won't make a move on Ise because you are afraid to tell him about the two of your history then that means that I can date him right?" Rias asked.

"No, you can't have him. He is my Ise," Akeno exclaimed.

"Well I am his master. I guess this will just have to be a battle where we see who Ise likes the most then," Rias stated.

After a couple of days had gone by I was starting to feel myself again so I had that chat with Asia. After carefully listening to her story and asking questions anytime I was confused, I finally understood what had happened. "Wait so you are a bishop then? You are a newbie and you got to be a bishop while I am stuck as a lowly pawn?" I whined in disbelief.

"That is true but you have all eight pawn pieces inside of you while I only have the one bishop so you have no room to talk," Asia lectured.

"Yeah yeah, everyone is always saying that being a pawn isn't that bad. The only good benefit I see from it is that I can transform into the other pieces whenever I am in enemy territory," I explained to Asia.

"Now now Ise if the church has taught me anything it is that we need to be grateful for what is given to us," Asia said. "The lord works in mysterious ways so you never know when he is helping you because it usually isn't a direct help. I promise that he is still there though watching over us somewhere. After my pity party ended I decided to make my way to bed again.

The next day at school the club walked into school together and all of the members got affection from all of their adoring fans while I got death stares and threats. Out of the club I was the only one that people hated. All of the guys hated me and all of the girls said that I was blackmailing the club members to do perverted things with me. It was really starting to piss me off that everyone treated me like shit. I didn't do anything wrong so I shouldn't be the one who is yelled at. Every so often I think about ditching the club and walking into school on my own, but then I think back to all of the good times that we used to have. All that I have to do is ignore the terrible people that attend this school, I mean I have enough friends that I don't care about how my classmates feel about me.

The words that I heard from my classmates were nothing to me. I was used to being ridiculed by my classmates and it didn't even bother me anymore. Nothing changed as a few weeks turned into a month and things were just as bad. People still avoided me like the plague and the only people I could be the real me with was the members of the group. At least at home and outside of school things we're definitely much better for me. The girls and Kiba always treated me very well and never made me feel like an outcast which made me very happy. They are the best friends that a guy like me could ask for. Kiba and I trained together everyday so that we could become stronger in order to make Rias proud. We both knew that she deserved our best and neither of us would give anything less than out best.


	8. DxD 8

Thanks again for all of the support, it really means a lot to me. This chapter will be different from usual, because we won't see Ise's POV at all in this chapter. I feel like writing a bit more right now so this chapter will be longer than my usual chapters. 

* * *

Asia's POV 

I have been living with Ise and his family for the past few weeks since becoming a devil. Everyday is better than the last, his parents treat me like their own daughter. I never knew either of my parents so this is my first time experiencing a parent's love. Hopefully one day they will become my actual parents when I marry Ise. He's different from all of the other guys; he's nice, genuine, and caring. I will always be by his side no matter what.

I made my way to Ise's room to wake him up, which has been my job since moving in. He looks so cute when he sleeps with his nose all scrunched up. I make my way to his room and open the door slowly and make my way into his room. The next task is jumping on his bed to wake him up. Keeping the tradition I jump on his bed, but am left with a surprise. Ise isn't in his bed at all. Where could he be? Maybe he went downstairs to eat breakfast already? That was the only place he could be, so I made my way into the kitchen to look for him. When I walked into the kitchen I saw only his father and mother and became confused. "Do you know where Ise is?" I ask his mom in a concerned tone.

"Oh he didn't tell you? What self absorbed boy. He left about an hour ago and said he was heading to school for an important project," His mom replied with a sigh.

"Oh did he? Okay, then I guess I will see him at school then," I said. I wonder what project he could be doing. It isn't anything that has to do with the club is it?

As I made my way to school I was still pondering what Ise was up to so I pulled out my phone to call him. The phone rang a few times and then the call was picked up. "Ise where are you?" I questioned.

"Asia is that you?" A woman's voice answered. Wait that voice belongs to Ise's mom. Why would she have his phone?

"Ise must have left his phone at home due to the hurry he was in, don't worry about it though you will be able to talk to him at school or later on when you guys come back home. I'll see you then," She reasoned before hanging up. Darn, so I don't know where he went and I can't get into contact with him? Then that means I will have to wait until our class together to talk to him.

After finishing my first few classes I made my way to the class I share with Ise. I could finally talk to him! He wasn't in his seat when I arrived to class. That's weird his class before this is right across the hall so he is always the first one here. The class time passed and he never showed up which started to worry me.

The school day was finally over so I made my way to the club room to see if any of the others had seen Ise. "Now that you mention it, I didn't see him at all today," Koneko testified. "Has anyone else seen him?" Every other member of the club shook their heads. Wait, so that means that none of them have seen him? Could he be hurt?

"Asia why don't you check at home, maybe he became ill and left school early in the day," Rias advised. "I wouldn't worry about anything I'm sure that he is fine and dandy at home right now having perverted thoughts about us girls. That caused everyone to laugh and I cracked a smile. This was just what we needed to lighten the mood.

Listening to Rias's advice I made my way home to see if he was there, which he probably was. I opened the door and marched in the house until I made it to Ise's room. I knocked a few times before entering just to make sure that he was decent. It would be improper of me to enter without letting him know about my presence first. As I made my way into his room I saw that he still wasn't there. All of his stuff was exactly the way it was whenever I saw it in the morning as well so he never came home. I ran down to the kitchen to talk to his parents and let them know.

"Oh Asia there you are," Ise's father noted. "We received a call from a friend of Ise's and apparently he's staying there for tonight, so there's no need to worry. Apparently he fainted on his way to school with his friend so after returning from the hospital they went back to his friends house. His friend said that he would be back at school tomorrow and then he would be coming home after school. Now that that matter is solved let's eat." I wonder who his friend could be that he was staying with. It had to be Motohama or Matsuda. Well if it's one of those two then I'm sure that he's fine.

After supper was over I sent a text to the club members in the group chat letting them know that Ise was with his friend and that he would be back tomorrow. Everyone seemed relieved to hear that. Once that was done I went to bed with one thing on my mind, I can't wait to see Ise again. One day without him is just too much. Little did I know at the time, that would not be the case.

The next day at school Ise still wasn't in our class together and I started to become very worried. I called Matsuda and Motohama over to ask them about Ise. I was not prepared for their answer though. Apparently Ise was supposed to be doing a project yesterday with MM but he never showed up. Neither of them had seen him in the past two days. A million thoughts were running through my mind right now. Who was his friend? Were they lying? Is he really safe? Was the person calling a fallen angel pretending to be his friend? As the school day went on I continued to go through the motions while thinking about this. Once the final bell rang I ran to the club room to talk with the club members.

"So Asia how's Ise? For some reason I haven't seen him yet today," Akeno mentioned in a depressed tone.

"That's just the thing, he isn't at school today either," I started before I was cut off.

"Wait, you said that the pervert would be back today didn't you?" Koneko inquired.

"That is why I was worried. I went to talk to Ise's friends to ask them about which one's house he had stayed at and neither of them had any clue as to what I was talking about. Apparently neither of them have seen him in the past two days," I explained.

"But you said in the group chat that he was with one of them," Kiba countered.

"That's right. That is what the person on the phone told his mom. But if it wasn't either of his friends then who was it?" I thought to myself outloud.

"That means that he is in trouble then!" Akeno exclaimed. "We need to find him and help him!"

"Except how can we find him when he's been missing for almost two days now? We can't access the security cameras around his house because there are none. We also can't talk to the police because they wouldn't be able to handle anything supernatural," Rias uttered in frustration. All of us were out of ideas and becoming more and more concerned for Ise as time passed. The only thing we could think of was all heading over to Ise's house to find out exactly what his mom had heard from the "friend" on the phone.

We used a circle and teleported just outside of Ise's house to save time. I walked in first and explained that the club that I was in was here to help with a project. "Oh, but where is Ise. Shouldn't he be with you?" His mom wondered.

"Well he had to stay back because he missed school yesterday so once he is done with his work he is heading to see Matsuda and Motohama to work on the project," I quickly improvised my answer on the spot. "What I want to know is the exact words of the conversation that you had with Ise's friend. Can you do that?"

"Sure no problem, he told me to record the conversation because it was important so I used my laptop to record the audio of the call, I have to make supper now but you can listen to it if you like," She told me as she walked away and headed toward the kitchen. My patience was running out so I grabbed her laptop and pulled up the file with the audio. I played the audio and everyone listened closely to see if they could find any clues.

"...Oh yeah Ise and I are having a much needed reunion, it's been far too long now. It feels like it has been half a decade since the last time we had a heart to heart….." Akeno made a noise in response to that which made all of the other group members turn towards her. I paused the audio so that we could figure out what was happening.

"No it can't be him! There's no way!" Akeno started yelling.

Rias's face instantly changed to a fearful look once she heard those words, "You don't mean "him" do you?" She was shaking like a kid during a thunderstorm. What was going on?

"It happened five years ago today, that can't be a coincidence. But he's dead, Ise and I watched him die. There's no way that's him," Akeno was muttering in disbelief. I have never seen someone look so scared before in my life. Akeno was a sadist, what could possible scare her this badly? All of a sudden Akeno got up and ran to Ise's room and within a minute she had come back to where we were sitting in the living room. She opened his phone up and after a few moments a cry escaped her mouth. "It's him," that was all she said before she clung to Rias and started sobbing.

"Okay, I'm tired of sitting here in confusion. What the hell is going on right now?" Koneko implored an answer.

"I'll let Akeno tell you once she calms down because you guys will need to know, but Akeno didn't meet Ise on the first day of this semester. The two met seven years ago until something split them up five years ago," Rias told the other members.

"Wait," I interjected. "That guy mentioned something about half a decade could you possibly be saying that…"

"Yes," Rias answered immediately. "He is the one that caused the two of them to go their separate ways and he is also the reason that Ise has no memories of his childhood."

"No memories of his childhood? He would have been 12 at that point, are you telling me that he has no memory before he was 12 years old? There is no way!" Kiba mention while losing his composure.

"Yes," Akeno spoke for the first time since the conversation started. "Even though I knew him for years Ise has no memory of me or anything else from before he turned 12. After the incident happened I moved away with my father and I didn't come back until a few years ago. The fact that Ise would run into me on the first day of school had to be fate. The odds of him staying here and transfering a school that used to be an all girls school and running into me before school on the first day are all feats themselves so for all of those to happen fate must have been trying to reunite us. I thought it was so that we could become close again, but now I'm starting to think it was fate telling us to watch out. It can't be a coincidence that "he" reappeared so soon after we reunited."

"If Ise can't remember anything then what could that guy have told him to get him to meet him? It is not like he would know who the person was," I pointed out.

"In the text he mentioned that he was an old friend from his past and to meet him outside. If you lost your memories and someone said that they were an important part of your past then you would be curious too. Ise's guard was down because someone that he supposedly used to trust wanted to reunite with him and tell him about his past. Ise's parents used to travel all of the time so they weren't able to tell him anything about any of his friends or anything like that. He knew just what bait he needed to gain Ise's trust. The problem is that this person was a psychopath whenever he was only 12 as well there's no telling what he has done to Ise. He might even be…" Akeno's voice cracked at that and she started crying again.

"It's okay, I am sure that Ise is fine. He has always said that he won't die as long as he's a virgin so I'm sure he'll be fine," Rias joked to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "Ise won't go down without a fight even if his guard is down. And he has a sacred gear now so there's no way a human could hurt him.

"Okay I feel better now. I will tell you a story about the past. It all started seven years ago.." Akeno started.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope last chapter was interesting, it was entertaining to write.**

* * *

Akeno's POV

"My mom was a shrine maiden while my dad was a fallen angel which meant I was half fallen angel. Everyone in the area where I lived hated fallen angels so I never had any friends. So whenever my parents heard about a daycare that was specifically for kids who are outcasts they signed me up right away. I was pretty nervous going to a new place on my own so when my mom left my there I started crying. All of the other kids stayed away from me except for a two young boys. One of the boys had long brown hair with brown eyes and the other boy had hair the color of the night along with dark black eyes. The three of us were very close from that day on and were inseparable whenever we were at the daycare. The boy with the brown hair was Ise and the other boy was his best friend. The two had apparently known each other for years before I met them. I had no idea why either of them were at the "special" daycare but I did know that the boy with the black hair lived there. He was an orphan so he was looked after by the daycare and slept in one of the bedrooms while the owner slept slept in her own bedroom. The only problem was that he was never allowed to leave the daycare, which I asked Ise about. However Ise also had no idea why his best friend was confined to the daycare.

Time went on and I would invite Ise to my house after daycare hours from time to time. The closer we became though the more problems arose. The other boy started to become jealous from how close we were getting so he started being paranoid that we were talking about him behind his back and trying to abandon him. This went on until that fateful day five years ago when Ise and I were walking to the daycare. Just before entering I pulled Ise to the side so that I could finally confess my feelings to him, but when I was too afraid to tell him. The only thing that I could think of that would be able to express my feelings was a kiss, so while he was distracted I pulled Ise in and we took each other's first kisses. After calming down a little we walked inside to talk to our other friend but he was nowhere to be found. While we were worried we figured he was alright so we did not think too much about it. However around lunch time everyone in the daycare started to smell gas from somewhere. At the same time we saw our friend come out from the basement and we went over to talk to him. Except when we went over to talk to him he had a crazed look in his eyes and sinister smile. Ise asked him what was wrong and then the boy lit a match and threw it down the stairs. Within seconds the gas tank from downstairs blew up and the whole daycare was on fire. Ise and I ran to get out of the fire hand in hand but something pulled him back. Our friend had grabbed Ise's by the back of his collar and yanked him out of my reach. Then he started hitting him repeatedly with a baseball bat and Ise's head started severely bleeding. I panicked and I ended up using my lighting from my fallen angel powers on the boy electrocuting him. The boy fell lifelessly to the ground and I started to move towards Ise, but he had a fearful expression on his face as if he was afraid of me. Pretty soon after he lost consciousness due to the head trauma he had received from the bat so I pulled him out of the fire. By the time the fire department came the only two people still alive were Ise and I. He was still unconscious when the ambulance took him away, I rode in the second ambulance so that he could be treated first. A few days had passed by the time that I had healed and I wanted to see Ise so I made my way to his hospital room. His parents let me in to see him but told me that the doctors said that he might never wake up and even if he did he would most likely have brain damage. I took the news very hard so I did not leave my parents side for a while. Then after that I left town with my parents but I kept tabs on Ise the whole time. He was in a coma for a month due to what happened and when he woke up he had no memories of his life other than the fact that he knew who his parents were. Once I heard that I knew that I should stay away from him," I explained in detail.

"So why did that boy do that?" Asia asked.

"I talked with the owner who was not at the daycare that day and she said that his whole family died in a fire and she had a suspicion that he caused it but it was never proven which was why she did not let him go outside of the daycare. She was afraid for other people's safety but she could not be sure so she let him be around the other daycare students," I answered.

"So if you killed him then how could he be back?" Kiba questioned.

"I have no idea but there is no one else who could have sent this message, it has to be from him," I reasoned.

Ise's POV

I went outside to meet this guy that said he was my old friend and he led me to a nearby park to talk. "So, um how did we know each other? I lost all of my memories of the past so I don't remember," I apologized.

The boy laughed before saying, "The two of us were best friends from a young age. We met around ten years ago at the daycare that we both went to."

"Really? We must have been really close," I replied.

"That's right we were the closest that two people could be. Three years went by with just the two of us and things were perfect. Until one day a girl came and ripped us apart and ruined everything," he exclaimed in anger.

"Really? She doesn't sound like a very good person," I state.

"Anyways I want you to come with me to visit the daycare for old times sake. Just follow me I will show you the way, maybe coming here will even help you remember your past," he reasoned. I couldn't argue with that logic so I followed him until he stopped at an ominous looking building. It was obvious that a fire had destroyed most of the building. He then made his way down a set of stairs into the basement and I followed him thinking nothing of it. At that moment I remembered that I should call my parents to tell them where I am but found that my phone wasn't on me. I guess I left it at home somewhere. I got excited after reading that message and headed straight outside to see my "friend" in person.

"Hey, do you happen to have a phone on you? I forgot to tell my parents where I was going so they are probably worried about me right now," I uttered.

"Don't worry you won't need to let them know where you are," he muttered in a cold tone. I was just about to ask him what he meant when he turned around with a dead look in his eyes and stabbed me with a sword. Normally being stabbed with a sword would barely hurt a devil but he stabbed me somewhere that made my left arm go limp. He must have severed a nerve, but why? Why would an old friend hurt me like this? Was he not really my friend? While I am trying to figure out what is going on he stabs me again, this time he severes the nerve so that I cannot move my right arm either. Even if I am a devil I cannot do anything like this. He has me now. Will this be the end? Will I die in the basement of my old daycare by the hands of someone who calls themself my friend? But I can't die here, I am still a virgin. I want to become the harem king one day, there's no way I can die before that right?


	10. Chapter 10

I wake to pain shooting throughout my body. When I open my eyes I see that my arms are being held up by a rope that is connected to the ceiling and my legs are shackled. With the way I am being binded I can barely make any movements at all. "So you are awake then are you?" The man taunts me. "You look so pitiful right now, did you know that? Now I am only going to ask you this once, how about you remember your past? Do that and I will stop hurting you, does that sound good?"

"Look no matter how hard I try my memories will not come back to me so if that is what you want then you are out of luck," I quietly reply.

"Hm. That is just not good enough for me," He counters. He starts walking closer to me and I see him pull something out of his pocket. Wait, no that isn't a knife is it? He grabs the knife and thrusts it deep into my left side causing me to scream out in pain. Blood starts coming out of my mouth and I start losing consciousness. As if that was not enough he plunges his knife in the same exact way into my right side causing me to scream out in pain again. "Now now, there is no need to get upset. All you have to do is answer my questions about the past. Once you do that all of this will stop. We are done for now, but this will continue to happen until you stop hiding from your past." With that he starts to walk away and I finally lose consciousness.

I wake up at some point later on in the day. I have no way to indicate time so it might have only been a few minutes or maybe I was out for hours already. My wounds healed up due to the fact that I am a devil but the pain is still excruciating. For some reason the nerves that he severed in my arms still haven't healed so I am stuck for now. Seriously though who is this guy? Why is he after me? Does he know that I am a devil?

I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me so I look up to see that he is back. "So how are you feeling? You look pretty terrible to me. If you just talk about your past I will let you go. I know that your memories back because I have seen you talking with Akeno."

"Akeno? What does she have to do with my past?" I ask in confusion. I only met her recently so why would he say something like that?

Reading my facial expressions he starts to cackle like a mad crazy person. "Oh this is too much! She hasn't told you has she? This is just great!" He exclaims in glee.

"What do you mean? Do you know her? What has she not told me?" I throw the questions out one after another.

"This school year was not the first time you met Akeno," He starts.

"What does that mean? I met her on my first day of school for the first time." I counter.

"That is not true though is it. She is one of the people you forgot when you lost you memories just like you forgot me," He tells me in a superior tone. He walks away before I can ask anything else. He questioned me and then stabbed me the same way on three separate occasions when I could not remember my past. He was slowly killing my spirit and my will to live. The pain was too much and at this point I was almost at the point where I was begging for death. At least if I was dead then I would not be in pain.

"I think I figured out where they went," I stated. "He would want to go somewhere with meaning right? Which means that the most likely place he took Issei is where it all began."

"Okay we will look there, but if he is not there then what next? We have been looking for him for the past three days with no results. If he is not there then where should we look? We need a backup plan," Rias explained. I know that she is right but I need to find him. He has to be there right? Where else could he be?

Within an hour the two of us arrived at my old daycare. "You stand guard as the lookout in case he is not in there right now while I go inside," I order Rias.

"Sounds good, bring him back alive," Rias replies with a smile.

I made my way to the basement doors and I cautiously opened them as quietly as I possibly could. If he was down there with Issei then making him aware of my presence would endanger Issei. The lights were on which made it easier for me to move around. I started making my way into each and every room to check and see if Issei was there. The only room left was his old room when he used to live here. Issei and I visited here from time to time so it was also the most likely place for him to be. I slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open as quietly as I could. Once there was enough space for me to enter I snuck inside and quietly closed the door behind me. The lights were off in this room so I turned them on and was met with a horrific sight. Issei was in front of me strung up by his hand and shackled to the floor by his feet and there was blood everywhere. He must have been stabbed repeatedly. Any human would have died from blood loss by now. "Ise, it's me Akeno wake up," I utter as my voice cracks.

"So you came for him?" A voice muttered from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was in fact him after all. His hair had grown far longer than before as it covered his face but other than that he still looked like the same boy that used to be my friend. "It was fun crushing his spirit you know."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"I said that it was fun crushing his spirit. He even started begging me to end his life so the suffering would stop. It was amusing to watch the life drain out of his eyes. Now he is just a shell of the person that he used to be," He taunted. No that can't be true Ise is the most spirited person that I know. There is no way that he could have fallen so far. "I can tell from the look in your eyes that you don't believe me, so why don't you take a good long look into his eyes for me?" Wanting to prove him wrong I pulled Ise's face up so that he was looking at me and what I saw in return broke my heart. He was right, Ise looked dead inside and he had not even said a word since waking up.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I scream.

"Obviously I tortured him you can see the blood. But I also did some psychological torture which I am pretty proud of if I do say so myself," He sneered at me.

"Psychological torture? What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Well I just so happen to be a magician now so I was able to use my magic to mess with his mind and break him. But you would know all about magicians already right? When I asked the other magicians about your lighting they told me you must be a fallen angel," He states.

I turn to face him so that I can unleash enough lighting to fry him to ashes but he isn't there anymore. He must have used magic to teleport away. Not wanting to waste any time I hurried up and undid all of Ise's restraints so that he was free to move. He collapsed to the ground and remained there motionless. I needed to get him out of here fast so I picked him up in my arms and made my way up the stairs to outside.

Once Rias saw us she rushed over and asked what happened but I told her we needed to portal away for now. I promised her I would tell her when once we were back to the club room. She understood the seriousness of the situation and did as I asked without question. Finishing the circle did not take long at all, when she finished I picked up Issei and made my way into the circle. Once all three of us were in the circle we were teleported back to the school.


End file.
